Naruto dan Pesta
by broke lukas
Summary: Naruto memang tidak bisa disatukan dengan pesta, Shikamaru tahu itu. Pair : SasuFemNaru. by : Lukas 'Luke'
**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **By; Lukas "luke"**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's. AU! Gender Blend. , Gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **NARUTO DAN PESTA**

Seorang perempuan berdecak sebal, manic birunya menatap kesal pada seseorang yang duduk jauh di hadapannya, di dalam ruangan.

Bukan inginnya dia bisa sampai di acara macam begini. Dia gadis yang tidak suka dengan tempat ramai seperti ini.

" Ck,Sialan!" umpatnya kesal.

" berhenti mengumpat dan nikmati saja pestanya" ujar seseorang sedikit membuatnya kaget.

" Nikmati saja sendiri" balasnya ketus. Kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon rumah teman sekantornya.

" Ini memang pestaku. Jadi tanpa kau suruh aku sudah menikmatinya sedari tadi,"

" Berisik!" Naruto mendelik tajam. Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan.

" Tumben kau datang di acara begini. Ada yang menyeretmu?" tanya pria berkuncir itu setelah menenggak minumannya. Naruto menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali menatap jalan raya yang semakin malam justru semakin ramai.

'ini malam minggu. Pantas ramai' pikirnya.

Shuikamaru mendengus, dari gelagatnya dia tahu bahwa yang ia ucapkan benar.

" Lalu ke mana alien yang sudah menyeretmu ke sini?,"

" Mana kutahu,"

" Jangan bohong. Kau sudah melihatnya tadi,"

" Dia sedang berpesta" ujar Naruto sinis.

" Kau sedang cemburu,"

"Hei! Dia bukan pacarku!,"

" Ah, kupikir kalian malah sudah punya 2 anak" ujar Shikamaru kemudian menenggak habis minumannya.

" Punya 2 anak dari hongkong!,"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Diliriknya gadis berambut pirang sepunggung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu tampak mengumpat- umpat kesal sesekali menyebutkan nama seorang laki- laki yang telah membuatnya dalam kondisi menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

" Jangan mengumpat. Dan kenapa kau pakai celana panjang dan kemeja begitu? Ini pesta ulang tahunku, dan semua gadis di dalam sana memakai gaun seksi,"

" Aku sama sekali tidak niat datang kok,"

" Lalu sa-,"

"Lalu si sok ganteng itu tiba- tiba datang ke markasku di lantai atas dan mengganggu tidurku. Berani sekali dia menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Benar- benar wajah jeleknya itu minta dipukuli" potong Naruto cepat.

" Tapi kau jatuh cinta padanya,"

" Cerewet!,"

" Ahh, kau benar- benar tidak menghargaiku,"

" Aku akan datang. Tapi bukan di pesta begini,"

" Ya, kau biasa mentraktirku ramen saat aku ulang tahun,"

" Sebentar" Naruto meraih ponselnya di saku celana.

" Sms? Dari siapa?,"

" Si Teme" balasnya pendek. Shikamaru terkekeh geli. Pandangannya beralih pada pria di dalam ruangan yang kini menatapnya tajam.

" Ck, merepotkan" dengus naruto.

" Hei!,"

" Apa? Kau pikir kau saja yang boleh mengatakannya? Dasar pelit. Aku masuk" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan. Suara music terdengar semakin jelas. Jeritan- jeritan dari teman- teman wanitanya sedikit membuat telinganya berdenging.

" Sasuke, ayo katakan padaku. Apa kau sudah menikah?" seorang gadis tampak berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pria di hadapannya dari ponsel.

" Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ino mengangguk antusias. Benar- benar ingin tahu banyak hal tentang idola SMA mereka dulu. Bahkan sekarang pria di hadapan mereka ini semakin mempesona.

Naruto melihat lagi ponselnya saat ponsel berwarna orange nya kembali bergetar. Lama ia mengerutkan kening, kemudian melotot kaget.

" Ck, benar- benar merepotkan. Aku Cuma ingin cepat pulang kenapa malah begini" gumamnya kesal.

Wanita berambut blonde itu lekas memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana hitamnya. Kemudian meraih rambutnya yang tergerai dan mengikatnya jadi satu, memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang membuat seorang pria mendengus kesal karenanya.

" I'm sorry ladies" ujarnya pada kedua gadis yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Ia tidak sekolah di jepang saat SMA.

Sakura dan Ino menoleh cepat, mengerutkan kening saat mendapati seorang wanita yang tidak mereka kenal.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Ino.

Naruto melangkah mendekati sofa di mana seorang pria tengah duduk tenang menatapnya.

Kedua gadis itu melotot kaget saat melihat Naruto duduk di pangkuan sasuke lalu mengecup bibir pria itu singkat.

" Sudah kulakukan, jadi ayo pulang" ujar Naruto. Di balas senyuman kecil dari sasuke.

" Seharusnya kau tidak menggelung rambutmu begini. Kau pikir aku suka saat istriku menjadi perhatian banyak pria" pria itu melepas kuncir rambut Naruto. Membiarkan rambut berwarna pirang itu kembali tergerai.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. wanita itu lalu berdiri dan meraih telapak tangan besar suaminya.

" Ayo pulang" ajaknya lagi dengan muka kusut.

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan tingkah istrinya. Naruto memang tidak bisa disatukan dengan acara seperti ini.

" Jadi kalian benar- benar tega akan meninggalkan pestaku yang baru selesai satu jam ke depan?" tanya Shikamaru, mengabaikan dua gadis yang menatap naruto dengan dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Membuatnya ingin tergelak.

" Besok, jam sepuluh di kedai paman Teuchi" Naruto melangkah meninggalkan pria berkuncir itu disertai seretan maut pada suaminya.

" Pelan- pelan saja, Dobe,"

" Diam, Teme"

Shikamaru terkekeh. Naruto dan pesta memang tidak bisa disatukan.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review? Fav? Follow?**

 **Hwehwee…**


End file.
